kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:NUN
thumb|250|Edit Durham Mary Edith Durham (1863-1944) ishte një udhëtare, artiste, shkrimtare britanike që u bë e famshme për shkrimet e saj antropologjike rreth jetës në trojet shqiptare, në fund të shekullit të XIX dhe fillim të shekullit të XX. Rinia Durhami ishte më e madhja nga 8 fëmijët. Babai i saj Arthur Eduard Durham ishte një kirurg i njohur në Londër. Edukimin e mori në mënyrë private dhe shfaqi talent në ilustrime si edhe në përdorimin e ngjyrave të ujit, talent ky që bëri të mundur pjesëmarrjen në Royal Academy of Arts (Akdemia Mbretërore e Arteve). Ajo ka dhënë një kontribut të rëndësishëm në paraqitjen dhe pikturimin e detajuar të një numri të madh amfibësh dhe reptilësh që u paraqitën në volumin Cambridge Natural History (Kembrixh Historia Natyrore) i publikuar në 1899. Udhëtimi për në Ballkan thumb|250|Edit Durham në Shqipëri në vitin [[1913]] Pas vdekjes së babait, Editit i’u desh të kujdesej me vite me rradhë për nënën e sëmurë që rezultoi si diçka shumë e lodhshme. Në moshën 37 vjeçare, e këshilluar edhe nga doktori i saj, ajo ndërmori një pushim jasht vëndit për t’u qetësuar. Me anë të detit, duke u nisur nga Anglia deri në bregun e Dalmacisë, duke udhëtuar nga Trieste në Kotor, më në fund zbarkoi në Cetinje, kryeqyteti i Malit të Zi. Kjo pjesë e vogël e harruar e botës do t’i lente asaj mbresa të thella për të gjithë jetën. Për 20 vjet ajo udhëtoi dendur nëpër Ballkan duke u fokusuar më shumë në çështjen shqiptare, që atë kohë ishte një nga zonat më të izoluara e të prapambetura të Evropës. Ajo punoi gjerësisht duke pikturuar, shkruar dhe duke mbledhur artin dhe folklorin e zonave nga kaloi. Pavarsisht nga kjo, vetëm shkrimet e saj do t’i jepnin famë të madhe. Ajo shkruajti 7 libra rreth çështjeve të ballkanit, nga të cilët High Albania (Shqipëria e Epërme) e shkruajtur në vitin 1909 është më e njohura dhe më e arrira. Ky libër akoma edhe sot e kësaj dite është një udhërrëfyes i mirë i kulturës dhe traditave të malsorve të Shqipërisë Veriore. Është për t’u theksuar që artikujt e saj për revistën Njeriu (Man)e bëri atë një pjestare të njohur të Institutit Mbretëror te Antropologjisë (The Royal Anthropological Institute). Çështja shqiptare Zonja Durham u njoh shumë afër dhe përkrahu çështjen shqiptare për pavarsinë dhe bashkimin e shqiptarve. Por kjo bëri që të fitonte një reputacion të keq prej etnocentrikeje dhe më vonë do të kritikohej dhe ri-kritikohej nga perkrahesit e shtetit Serb, të cilët synonin shkëputjen e plotë të territorit të Kosovës të banuar kryesisht nga shqiptarë, nga territoret shqiptare për t’a futur në territoret sllave. Edit Durham rrjedhimisht u kthye kundra politikës së Serbisë, duke denoncuar me termin “Krimbi serb” me që nuk kishin krijuar një Jugosllavi të madhe, por thjesht po arrinin qëllimin e vërtetë në realizimin e “Serbisë së Madhe”, duke vazhduar akuzat se njerzit nën këtë regjim vuanin një diktaturë më të egër se më parë. Për më tepër, intelektualë angleze që përkrahnin Çështjen Serbe kanë kritikuar rëndë Editin dhe pikpamjet e saj. Rebecca West (Rebeka Uest) e përshkroi Durhamin në librin e saj “Black Lamb and Grey Falcon” si një udhëtare që kthehet nga Ballkani me idenë se ata janë gjithmonë të pafajshëm dhe se gjithmone janë ata qe masakrohen dhe jo masakratorët. Historiani i njohur R.W. Seton-Watson (një përkrahës i flaktë i idesë së përçarjes së Perandorisë Austro-Hungareze) komentoi, “Ndërkohë që gjithmonë denoncohet “mentaliteti i Ballkanit”, edhe ajo vetë është po e njëjta me fjalët që thotë” Mendimi i shqiptarëve rreth saj (nga këndvështrimi i huaj dhe vëndas) Shqiptarët e nderojnë akoma edhe sot Editin dhe kanë rrespekt për të. Ajo sipas shqiptarëve është “Mbretëresha e Malsorve.” Ajo u mirëprit nga malsorët shqiptarë dhe gjatë kalimit të saj në këto vise nuk pati asnjë keqtrajtim edhe pse ishte një femër e vetme. Përshtypje të mbetura nga Shqipëria ishte tradita e “Virgjëreshave Shqiptare”, që ishte një zakon ku femrat visheshin si burra dhe kishin një pozitë të qartë në shoqëri. Mbas vdekjes së saj në 1944, Mbreti Zog i Shqipërisë i dha merita të larta asaj. Mbreti Zog ka shkruajtur për të: “ – Ajo na fali neve zemrën e saj dhe fitoi si këmbim vëmëndjen e malsorve tanë.” Ajo vazhdon të nderohet si “Heroinë Kombtare” dhe në 2004 në një deklaratë të presidentit shqiptar, Alfred Moisiu e cilsoi atë si një nga figurat më të spikatura të Shqipërisë të shekullit të kaluar. Shumë nga punët e Durhamit i janë dhuruar akademive të koleksioneve pas vdekjes. Në ditët e sotme, dokumentat e saj mbahen nga Museum of Mankind (muzeu i njerzimit) dhe Royal Anthropological Institute (Instituti Mbretëror Antropologjik) në Londër, ndërsa koleksioni i saj me bizhuteri të grumbulluara në ballkan ndodhen në Pitt Rivers Museum në Oxford (Oksford) dhe Bankfield Museum në Halifax (Heilfaks). Muzeumi Bankfield gjithashtu ka një monstër presentative rreth jetës dhe veprimtarisë së saj."Queen of the Highlanders: Edith Durham in 'the land of the living past'", Charles King, Times Literary Supplement, 4 August 2000, pp. 13-14 Veprat Veprat e saj të famshme për Shqipërinë janë: *High Albania 1909 (Shqipëria e Epërme) *The burden of the Balkans 1905 (Brenga e Ballkanit) *Through the Lands of the Serb 1904 (Përmes tokave të Serbisë) *The struggle for Scutari 1914 (Përleshja për "Sacutari") *Twenty Years of Balkan Tangle (1920) (Ngatarresa ballkanike 20 vjeçare) *The Serajevo Crime 1925 (Krimi Sarajeva) *Some Tribal Origins, Laws and Customs of the Balkans 1928 (Disa sende dëshmi e tribuve ballkanike, dokumenta ligjesh dhe kulturës së ballkanit). *Albania and the Albanians: selected articles and letters, 1903-1944, ed. by Betjullah Destani (I.B. Tauris, 2001) (Shqipëria dhe Shqiptarët: Artikuj dhe letra të zgjedhura, 1903-1944 nga Betjullah Destani (I.B. Tauris, 2001)) * Kastriot Frasheri: "Mary Edith Durham-Nje zonje e madhe per Shqiperine", Geer, Tirane, 2004 * Kastriot Frasheri: "Mary Edith Durham- A Grand Lady for Albania", Geer, Tirana, 2004 Referencat Lidhje të jashtme *Mirdita Online - Edit Durham *Digital Library - Edit Durham *PeaceLink - Edit Durham Category:Biografi Category:Shkrimtarë anglezë Category:Artistë da:Edith Durham de:Edith Durham en:Edith Durham pl:Edith Durham pt:Edith Durham sv:Edith Durham